KLIA Transit
KLIA Transit is a rail service linking Kuala Lumpur, the capital of Malaysia and KL International Airport (KLIA) as well as three other stops in between. It is operated by Express Rail Link Sdn Bhd (ERL) and shares the same tracks as the KLIA Ekspres, but KLIA Ekspres only provides direct non-stop services between Kuala Lumpur and KLIA. Both KLIA Transit and KLIA Ekspres services are often referred to by Malaysians simply as the ERL, or Express Rail Link. KLIA Transit stations There are five stations served by KLIA Transit. They are (from north to south): The KLIA Transit stations in KL Sentral and KLIA are different from those of the KLIA Ekspres. At KL Sentral, the KLIA Transit station is accessed from the main Transit Concourse at Level One instead of KL CAT which only caters for KLIA Ekspres passengers. In KLIA, the station is accessed from Level Three (Arrivals) of the main terminal building. Accidents On August 24, 2010, Express Rail Link suffered their first reported accident in which 3 passengers were injured. Two ERL trains collided at Kuala Lumpur Sentral, Of the trains involved one of them was about to depart at 9.45pm for Kuala Lumpur International Airport while the other train, which was empty, rammed into its rear. Journey *'Distance:' 57 kilometres from KL Sentral to KLIA *'Duration:' 36 minutes *'Train Frequency:' Once every half hour *'Departure Times:' ::KL Sentral :::First train at 0533hrs :::Last train at 0003hrs ::KLIA :::First train at 0552hrs :::Last train at 0100hrs Fares Fares depend on the distance travelled. The fares for KL Sentral-KLIA and KLIA-KL Sentral are the same as KLIA Ekspres at RM35. There are reduced fares for elderly people (over 50), though this reduction applies only to Malaysian citizens. Check-in facilities are not available at KLIA Transit stations. However, passengers holding KLIA Ekspres tickets are allowed to check-in luggage for several airlines at the KL CAT in KL Sentral. The following is the fare structure for a one-way trip as of 2006: For frequent users, they have the options of buying weekly or monthly passes called "KLIA Transit Travel Card". The holders of these card enjoy discounted fares as follows, as of May 2011:- a) Card purchased for departure from Putrajaya station to the following arrival station:- * KL Sentral (Weekly card cost RM 75.00, and Monthly card cost RM 285.00) * Bandar Tasik Selatan (Weekly card cost RM 60.00, and Monthly card cost RM 160.00) * Salak Tinggi (Weekly card cost RM 30.00, and Monthly card cost RM 90.00) * KLIA (Weekly card cost RM 60.00, and Monthly card cost RM 185.00) b) Card purchased for departure from KLIA station to the following arrival station:- * KL Sentral (Weekly card not available for sale, and Monthly card cost RM 300.00) * Bandar Tasik Selatan (Weekly card not available for sale, and Monthly card cost RM 250.00) * Putrajaya & Cyberjaya (Weekly card not available for sale, and Monthly card cost RM 185.00) * Salak Tinggi (Weekly card not available for sale, and Monthly card cost RM 130.00) c) Card purchased for departure from Salak Tinggi station to the following arrival station:- * KL Sentral (Weekly card not available for sale, and Monthly card cost RM 285.00) * Bandar Tasik Selatan (Weekly card not available for sale, and Monthly card cost RM 250.00) * Note: Other arrival stations are not available for card purchase from this departure station History KLIA Transit began operations on June 20, 2002. Gallery File:PutrajayaERLStation.JPG | The Putrajaya/Cyberjaya ERL Station platform at night. File:Inside KLIA Transit.jpg | Inside a KLIA Transit train. File:Putrajaya Train station.jpg|Train passing the station. File:KLIA Transit (train interior).jpg|The interior of a KLIA Transit train. File:Klia transit logo.png|Train logo for KLIA Transit File:KJ SP AG MR KTM ERL For Wiki2.png|Kuala Lumpur Rail Transit System network map including extension proposal. File:KLIA masterplan.JPG|KLIA Transit extension plan to New LCC Terminal as shown in the KLIA revised masterplan. File:kliatransit.gif | KLIA Transit route map. See also *Public transport in Kuala Lumpur References External links *The KLIA Transit at the official KLIA Ekspres website. *The KLIA Transit at the KLIA Transit website. *http://www.kliaekspres.com/erlsb/portals/0/PDF%20FILES/Downloads/kliatransittravel.pdf at the KLIA Transit Travel Card website. Route maps *Route search - Interactive transport guide of Kuala Lumpur public transport system *Train Journey Planner & Fare Calculator from thepricechat.com *Route Map from malaysiaexpat.com *Route Map from ktmb.com.my *Route Map from prasarana.com.my *Route Map from stesensentral.com Category:Express Rail Link